Papa / 1600 Finn
Episode Summary Papa: A family is haunted by a small, blue menace known as Papa Smurf. 1600 Finn: Finn the Human moves into the White House. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been picking on Justin Bieber all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Thursday, 11:00 AM: Zooey Deschanel gives two lucky dogs a new home... and new haircuts! #*Saturday, 12:00 PM: Not to be outdone by Magneto marrying Professor X in New England, Stan Lee decides to marry Spider-Man's Aunt May at Comikaze. #*Wednesday, 8:00 PM: Selena Gomez is seen out on the town with this! #Opening Scene #'Papa' (Movie Parody of Mama / Spoof on Papa Smurf from the Smurfs) #Animated Marginals segment #Spin the Wheel & Win the Cash Before Time Runs Out & Also Maybe Win Prizes! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Snoozeum (Spoof on a Museum) (Ad Parodies segment) #Bald Eagle's Wig (Cartoon) #Snake Dating his Tail (Live-action Cartoon segment) #The Amazing Man-Spider (Spoof on the Amazing Spider-Man) (Animated by Nate Theis) (Ad Parodies segment) #MADitorial - There Aren't Enough Marshmallows in Cereal (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) (MADitorial segment) #Cat Sews Up a Curtain Then Scratches It (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Wall Door (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Castaway (Cartoon) #'1600 Finn' (TV Parody of 1600 Penn / Spoof on Finn the Human from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adventure_Time Adventure Time]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon (from 1600 Finn) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time Mama and 1600 Penn showed up. *This is the first appearance of the MADitorial segment. *This is the 11th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. *44th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the fourth time a Foreign film gets spoofed on MAD. The previous ones were: *#[[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope']] *#[[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild']] *#[[Les the Miz / The Lex Factor|'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor']] (the previous episode) *This is the seventh time ''Adventure Time'' gets parodied. The previous ones were: *#[[Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] *#The Underwaker from [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']] *#[[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']] *#[[The Mixed Martial Artist|'The Mixed Martial Artist']] *#MADvent Calendar from the start of [[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure']] *#The Land Before Adventure Time from [[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors']] *Ninth time the Smurfs appeared on MAD. The previous ones were: *#[[Avaturd|'Avaturd']] *#[[RiOa|'RiOa']] *#[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] *#[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon']] *#MAD News from the start of [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']] *#Papa Smurf's Pizza from [[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']] *#Rejected Smurfs from [[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] *#'The Lex Factor' *This is the sixth episode to feature a guest star (Stan Lee). The previous episodes were: *#Andrew W.K. in Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy *#Billy Dee Williams in Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba *#Rico Rodriguez in FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan *#Biz Markie in Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project *#Gilbert Gottfried in Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein Voices *Eric Artell - Finn, Peter Parker, and Snake *Keith Ferguson - Dr. Gerald Dreyfuss, Social Worker, and Museum Dad *Stan Lee - Papa Smurf, the Amazing Man-Spider Announcer, and Bird Scientist *Jim Meskimen - Dale Gilcrest, Snoozeum Announcer, and Neil Patrick Harris *Rachel Ramras - Victoria, Spider, and MADitorial Announcer *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Papa Announcer, Ice King, Bald Eagle, Radioactive Spider, and Man from MADitorial *Dana Snyder - Gargamel, Bald Eagle, and Spider *Fred Tatasciore - Jake, Lucas Desange, and Game Show Host *Alanna Ubach - Annabel Moore, Cat, and Museum Daughter Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes